


[Fanart] Last Call

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Fanart, M/M, Magic!Stiles, bottom!Derek, tattoo!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Grimm's fic, Last Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815235) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



> THE THINGS I DO FOR GRIMM.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873408) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
